wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Exodar
Exodar is the enchanted capital city of the draenei, built out of the largest husk of their crashed dimensional ship of the same name. It is located in the westernmost part of Azuremyst Isle. History The history of the Exodar is a short one, as the draenei only recently raised it around the husk of their crashed ship, which is still smoking from the impact. The Exodar was once a naaru satellite structure around the dimensional fortress Tempest Keep. Areas The largest part of the Exodar is underground. It is divided into 4 main areas: A big hall at the center and 3 major wings. The central area is called The Seat of the Naaru, and the wings are (counterclockwise) the Crystal Hall, the Vault of Lights, and Traders' Tier. All the wings are connected with smaller hallways as seen on the map. Entrances The Draenei and other Alliance players can access the city by using either a spiral ramp that leads to the heart of the Exodar from the main entrance, or another ramp down from the harbor-side entrance that leads into the Vault of Lights. The main entrance ramp has one extra sub-level where an inn is located. Also, the cooking trainer and supply vendors are located nearby at this small platform. The Seat of the Naaru This is the central section of the Exodar. As the name implies, there is a Naaru down on the lower levels. It is a circular area with purple flux shimmering in the center. The area contains entrances to the bank, Alliance-linked auction house, and hallways leading to three other wings. It should be noted that both the auction house and bank have mailboxes by their entrances. The area also has small trading posts of General Goods and Bags. The Crystal Hall The Crystal Hall houses numerous shaman trainers, a First aid trainer, a fishing trainer, an enchanting trainer and a jewelcrafting trainer. Notably, one of the shaman trainers is a furbolg, while another is Farseer Nobundo, located at the small elevated platform in the zone. Another notable NPC in the area is Seer Skaltesh, close to the enchanting enclosure. If the player talks with him, he/she is given Elemetal Sapta, which can be consumed and gives Elemental Vision to a player for one minute. While under this spell, it is revealed that there are, in fact, numerous elementals present in the Crystal Hall. An interesting fact is that the draenei harvest crystals in northern portion of the hall, where broken ones miners use their mining picks to gather the precious gems. This part reminds one of an excavation site. The crystals are used to repair the Exodar. It is gathered that the Broken, though still Draenei in some regard, are treated like a lesser class; a labor and task force. It is kind of odd that a race with such an attachment to the Light treat those who were once their own people with such distaste. It is possible that the arrangment was agreed to by the Broken; their bodies might be better suited to manual labor than "pure" draenei. The Vault of Lights This area houses the Vindicator's Sanctum (paladin trainers), the Hall of Mystics (mage/portal trainers and wand/reagent vendors), and the Anchorites' Sanctum (priest trainers). At the top of the stairs on the platform are the Battlemasters and the Prophet Velen. The Vault is notable for its central area, which looks like a set of purple holograms of various mobs. It is in fact a museum or tactical information data bank of several Burning Legion units. Of interest is the draenei NPC tour group that strides from one hologram to another. As these NPCs approach various hologram emitters, the emitters state facts about the particular unit, namely the name, the species, its affiliation and its function. A small enclosure in the corner houses Herbalism/Alchemy trainers, and a spiral transparent walkway leads up to a second Exodar entrance, overlooking the harbor area. Traders' Tier This area houses various non-magic craftsmen and merchants, and also the Guild Master and tabard seller. Scattered around the floor are engineering, mining, blacksmith, skinning, leatherworking and tailoring trainers. Slightly up the stairs is the Hunter's Sanctum, with hunter trainers, and at the top of the ramp is a circular platform called the Ring of Arms with warrior trainers and Handiir the Weapon Master. Notable characters The Exodar faction leader is Prophet Velen, who is located near the battlemasters in the Vault of Lights. Farseer Nobundo, the Broken that accompanied the draenei out of Outland, is also present as a shaman trainer. For a complete list of characters, see List of Exodar NPCs. Points of interest Following points of interest are found in the Exodar: * The bank, located at the Seat of the Naaru * An inn, located beyond a small platform along the main entrance spiral * An Alliance-linked auction house * Four mailboxes - one by the inn, one by the bank, one by the auction house and one by the flight masters outside the city Transportation * A hippogryph flightpoint is located right outside the main Exodar entrance. It can be used to travel between the Exodar and Blood Watch on Bloodmyst Isle. No other connected flightpoint locations are known at this time. * A small harbor by the name of Valaar's Berth is located west of the Exodar, close to its rear entrance. From there, a boat goes to Auberdine regularly. * As of Patch 2.0.1, the Exodar and its surrounding areas (including Bloodmyst Isle) are on the world maps but do not actually exist. Even traveling out to where the islands appear on the map, one would only find water. A druids seal form is helpful, but a priest, using a combination of Levitate, the Darkmoon Card: Twisting Nether (or a Soulstone), a Swiftness Potion, and several heals, can fairly easily travel out there. Notes, tips and additional info * Dugiru is the Alliance Cloth Quartermaster who has the Exodar repeatable runecloth quest used by non-draenei Alliance players to obtain the possibility of purchasing an elekk mount. * Reputation with Exodar can also be obtained as of patch 2.0.1 through any quest which gives alliance reputation. This includes all turn-in quests in Alterac Valley. Draenei NPCs have also been placed across Azeroth since patch 2.0.1 who offer quests which give Exodar reputation. Since the patch also increased reputation gains and decreased reputation reductions due to quest level vs player level(example: A level 1 quest will give the same amount of reputation to a level 1 and a level 60 player) it is possible to gain a fair amount of Exodar reputation from completing these quests. Known Draenei NPC questgivers are Anchorite Truuen in Chillwind Point, Western Plaguelands Ambassador Rualeth in Aerie Peak, Hinterlands Huraan in Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills Anchorite Avuun in Harborage, Swamp of Sorrows Vindicator Palanaar in Astranaar, Ashenvale Forest Song, Ashenvale (Forest Song has been radically changed from containing a sole Night Elf NPC to a major quest hub for Alliance players, featuring several Night Elf and Draenei NPCs, including questgivers and vendors) Gallery of Exodar .]] Category:Zone:Azuremyst Isle Category:City:Exodar Category:Cities Category:Draenei territories Category:Burning Crusade Category:Coming Soon Category:Future Zones